ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper Curda
Piper Curda is an American actress. She has appeared previously on A.N.T. Farm (as Kennedy Van Buren aka Kumiko Hashimoto) and Rule the Mix (a webshow for disney.com). She is very active on her social networking sites including Twitter, Instagram, and her Facebook fan page. She portrays Jasmine in I Didn't Do It. Biography Born in Tallahassee, Florida and raised in Chicago, Illinois, Curda is the second oldest of five children. She made her acting debut at the age of nine, with her older sister Riley, in the stage production of “The King and I,” at the Drury Lane Theatre. She went on to appear in several local theater productions, as well as commercials and print campaigns, before landing the role of Roly Poly in the Broadway musical “The 101 Dalmatians,” directed by Jerry Zaks (Two and a Half Men, Everybody Loves Raymond), in which she spent nine months touring the country. Disney Channel fans are familiar with Curda for her starring role as Casey in the popular Disney.com series, “Rule the Mix,” as well as her recurring guest star role as Kennedy Van Buren on “A.N.T. Farm.” Her television credits include guest star roles on “Rizzolli and Isles,” “Malibu Country,” “Body of Proof” and “Law and Order: SVU,” as well as a supporting role in Hallmark Channel’s “Reading Writing & Romance.” Additionally, she voiced the character of Debby Kang in Disney XD’s animated series, “Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja.” Curda competed in gymnastics until she was eleven and continues to enjoy healthy activities, such as tap dancing, yoga and boxing. Her interests also include writing poetry, singing, songwriting and playing the drums. She recently began playing the guitar and collaborating with fellow musicians to record original songs. Her father currently serves in the U.S. Army Reserve, and has served in both active duty and reserve positions for the past twenty-eight-years. She and her four siblings collaborated on the EP entitled “While You Were Away…,” featuring songs they wrote and recorded to celebrate their father, who was deployed to Afghanistan at the time. Together they support various charitable organizations focused on serving veterans and their families. Curda received the CARE Award in 2010 and 2011 for excellence in acting, academics and community involvement. Trivia *Piper played Kumiko Hashimoto/Kennedy Van Buren on Disney Channel's Original series ANT Farm in 4 episodes of season 3. According to a tweet, she will be returning for one more episode. *She has 4 siblings. One is older and 3 are younger. *She received a CARE Award in 2010 and 2011 for excellence in acting, academics, and community involvement. *Piper is a singer as well. *She also plays the drums like her I Didn't Do It co-star, Austin North. *She played Roly Poly in the US premiere of the Broadway tour, The 101 Dalmatians Musical. *She starred in a Disney webshow, Rule the Mix, where she kissed her co-star (Hudson Thames) in the last episode. *Piper and her co-star from Rule the Mix (Hudson Thames) ended up kissing on a different show on ABC called Malibu Country. *She is good friends with ANT Farm's and Mighty Med's ''star, Jake Short. *She's good friends with her ''I Didn't Do It co-star, Olivia Holt. *She has read the fourth installment of the Heroes of Olympus series, House of Hades. *Piper call her fans "Peep." *She enjoys reading. *For Christmas, Piper wanted Disney to relaunch the Disney Channel games. *Christmas shopping gives her anxiety. *Piper Curda got really sweaty during a shoot because she was super competitive and really wanted to win.https://mobile.twitter.com/pipercurda/status/407672687645827072?screen_name=pipercurda *She appeared in a Wong Fu Productions video, "Who pays on the first date?" Filmography Gallery External Links Twitter Facebook References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast Category:Female Main Cast Category:Female